Controls
Basic Controls 7 8 9 4 5 6 A B C D 1 2 3 A = Physical Attack B = Weak Projectile C = Strong Projectile D = Dash/8-Way Flight A+B = Toggle Card B+C = Use Card You can adjust your configuration by going to Profile, then selecting the second option ("Profile Config") and selecting Profile1P (or Profile2P if necessary). You can also choose the first option to create a new profile, and then you may edit the controls for that. To select which profile to use, go to the character select screen and then hit Start (or Escape), and then pick the first option to choose Player 1's profile, and option 2 to pick Player 2's. The 9-point numerical direction system refers to the directions in which your pad or stick can be moved, with 7 8 9 being up left, up, and up right, 4 5 6 being left, neutral, and right, and 1 2 3 being down left, down, and down right. j.A means "jumping A", which will be 7/8/9A, while j.A means "jumping and holding down A". Controls * c5a/4a - New to Hisoutensoku. You can now manually do c5a instead of f5a by holding 4 and tapping a. * Super Jump - Tap 2, then 8 (or 7 or 9) to Super Jump. Super Jumping will graze bullets, and make you jump higher than normal. You will also travel faster if you jumped diagonally. * Forward Ground Dash - Tap 66 for a ground dash (you may also input it as 6D). You may hold forward to increase the length of the dash. You can cancel your forward dash into a Super Jump. Forward Dashing will graze bullets, but there is vulnerable recovery at the end of it. * Back Dash - Tap 44 to hop backwards. With the exception of Suika, who has backward dashes that act the same as a Forward Ground Dash, you cannot extend the length of this dash, and you can't cancel it into a super jump. Back Dashing will still graze bullets however. * Normal Air Dash - Tap 44 or 66 in the air to air dash. Air dashing will graze bullets and can be canceled fairly quickly into air attacks. Note that if you cancel your air dash, you will no longer be grazing. All characters can air dash twice in the air. After dashing, your character will face your opponent. * Flying - Hit D + any direction while in the air. You can hold D to extend the length of the dash greatly, and you can change directions during flight. This dash requires spirit meter to perform, it will consume 1 bubble at startup, and then continually drain spirit until you stop dashing. After ending flight, your character will face your opponent. Flight can be divided into four sub-types, imperfect, perfect, teleportation, and flapping. :Imperfect Flight - Character is surrounded by blue rings while flying and will continue in the direction flight was initiated until terminated with some degree of control in the perpendicular directions. All characters exhibit imperfect flight except Patchouli, Yuyuko, Iku, Remilia, Sanae, and Suwako. :Perfect Flight - Character exhibits much better control over themselves while flying such as the ability to completely reverse directions without stopping. No blue rings while flying. Patchouli, Yuyuko, and Iku exhibit perfect flight; it should be noted that Iku has a much larger turning radius than Patchouli/Yuyuko. :Teleportation - Character disappears and instantly reappears a small distance away in the direction held. Can only teleport twice before needing to land. The only character who can teleport is Remilia. :Flapping - New to Hisoutensoku. The character flaps and travels in the same direction the player was facing, while rising slowly. Characters who flap and do so as many times as they have spirit left, provided they have the meter to maintain their flight. The only character who can flap Suwako. * Charge Moves - Many attacks can be charged by holding the button when you do them. This will usually increase damage or add new properties to the move. * Toggle Card - Hit A+B or the defined macro button to switch between your current spell cards. * Use Card - Hit B+C or the defined macro button to activate your spell card. If you don't currently have enough spell cards in stock to activate, nothing will happen. You can tell when you have enough in stock when the border around the spell card is golden. * Border Escape - Press D twice during blockstun, plus a direction. This will cancel blockstun with a red flash at the cost of crushing one spirit orb, and move you in the direction that correlates to the direction you held. Hold 4 when tapping D to backdash, 6 to forward dash, 1 to highjump 7, 2 to highjump 8, and 3 to highjump 9. Replays At least, in 12.3: * Z will pause the replay if you hold it down. * X will abort the replay. * C will fast forward the replay. * A, S and D will also fast forward the replay at increasingly faster rates, respectively.